What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Island Mirage
Summary: The miner let out a relieved breath. "Can you get them out?" Toph grinned cockily. "Please. You're talking to the greatest Earthbender in the history of Earthbending, a master swordsman/finagler/planner, and the best Waterbender in the entire South Pole! What could possibly go wrong?" Contains hints of Tokka :D Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

The meeting was long and boring. Then again, they all were. The most exciting thing that had happened was Firelord Zuko burning his tongue on his tea, and Toph suspected that he had done it purposely for a recess. He succeeded.

The blind Earthbender dashed outside for the fifteen minute break and fell face first into the palace courtyard. She lied there, relishing in the feel of the rough stone on her face. Toph pushed herself up and chuckled. There in the earth was a perfect mould of herself. She could feel her features imprinted in the rock.

"An amazing likeness, I must say," Sokka said coming up from behind her. "But I doubt Firelord Zuko would appreciate it much."

Toph pouted jokingly. "What? He doesn't like my pretty face in his courtyard?"

Sokka grinned. "Well, it's not so much that he doesn't like your face as much as random images of his friends in his property."

Toph smirked and brought a hand up. Her figure in in the ground vanished.

"HELP!"

The sudden cry made the pair turn sharply. There in the courtyard entrance was a very dirty man in ragged clothes who had a startling variety of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He stumbled toward Toph and Sokka. From the way he limped, it was obvious that he was in no condition to be walking.

Sokka ran up to the man, Toph right behind, and caught him as he was about to fall. The man grabbed the Water Tribe Warrior by the front of his vest and pulled him close.

"P-please... Take me to the Avatar... He must help us!"

* * *

"The meeting will now continue. Is everyone accounted for?" An old council man stood at the head of the long meeting table, glancing around to make sure everybody was there. His eyes darted to two vacant seats, previously occupied by Toph Beifong and Master Sokka of the Water Tribe. "Hmm... Where are-"

At that moment said pair burst into the room supporting a dirty, weak man between them.

"Aang," Sokka looked up at the young Avatar. "There's been a problem."

Aang Airbended out of his seat and ran toward the trio, Katara and Firelord Zuko on his tail.

"What happened?" The Air Nomad's grey eyes were filled with concern as he stared at the man.

"W-we were mining coal, same as any other day," the man started. "Someone must have hit a bad spot. One of the rookies, I suppose. Next thing we knew, the mine shaft was collapsing around us! I was the only one who managed to get out in time, but I know the others are still alive... I can feel it... Please," the man stared pleadingly up at Aang. Please help us. My wife is in there!"

A council woman stood. "The Avatar has no time to deal with this! We are in the middle of a very important meeting. Why don't you go find another Earth Bender to help you?"

Toph shook her head. "Obviously because the mine is fragile and could start to collapse again at any given moment. One false move, and you crush everyone inside." The sixteen year old bender folded her arms and grimaced. "Not just _any_ Earth Bender will cut it. Honestly, I thought old people were supposed to be smarter than this."

Sokka had to stifle a giggle.

The council woman glared at the young Earth Bender, "Nevertheless, we must continue with this meeting if you want to build this... Republic City of yours. _Everybody_ must be present. That includes the Avatar, seeing as how this is _his_ idea."

Aang shook his head. "No... there are people who need me. As the Avatar, it is my duty to help them. Republic City can wait a while longer." He grabbed his glider and started for the door.

"Fine," the council woman said, eyes narrowed. "But don't expect to see us all together for another fourteen months. We do, after all, have our own lives and towns to govern."

Aang paused. Toph could feel his vibrations, and they weren't happy.

The Earthbender huffed in frustration. "Can't you old geezers see that the man needs help? I mean, seriously! What is with you people! I thought _I _was the blind one!" She stomped up to the man. "C'mon, you. These old farts aren't going to let the Avatar go, and frankly, I'm still a better Earth Bender than he is."

"A-are you sure?" The man asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Aang grinned. "Toph's the greatest Earthbender in the world! She taught me everything I know. Not to mention, she's still the only Metalbender, so any loose equipment wont be a problem."

The man nodded, clearly relieved.

"Wait!" An old council man frowned. "We need miss Beifong here as well... that is, unless you do _not_ wish to continue with your Metalbending Academy."

Toph hesitated for just a moment. "Whatever. Aang can discuss it for me. He already knows the details and can talk to me about it when I get back."

Aang placed a grateful hand on the Earthbender's shoulder. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Toph grinned. "No problem, Twinkle Toes. And yeah. You owe me." And with that, the blind Earthbender marched out of the room with the cola miner in tow.

* * *

"Toph! Wait!"

The Metalbender paused smiling slightly as she felt two pairs of familiar feet jogging after her. "So, they let you come too? My my, they must be frustrated. I almost wish I could see the looks on their faces!"

Sokka chuckled. "They were classic!"

Katara grinned. "Yeah. Even I have to admit they were funny."

"So, why'd you guys decide to tag along?" Toph asked as they followed the man out of the city.

"Well," Sokka said. "In the event that the mine may collapse- I'm not saying it will! But if it does, you're gonna need some backup."

"Most likely people are going to be hurt," Katara said seriously. "You're gonna need a healer."

Toph nodded and grinned. "Well, then. Let's get to it!"

They followed the miner outside the city walls and on for quite a ways befor they finally got to the mine.

"Here it is," the man said with a shiver.

The mine was almost totally blocked with rocks, only a few openings (hardly bigger than Momo's head) could be seen.

Toph nodded and walked toward the mine. She carefully stomped a foot down into the rocky floor. "Ok. There are seven... no, eight people down there."

"They're... alive, right?" The miner asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I think so," Toph replied, gently placing her hand on a rock. "I can't tell for sure, but I think I can feel their hearts beating." It may have just been the mine shifting, but Toph didn't want to worry the man.

The miner breathed out a relieved breath. "Can you get them out?"

Toph grinned cockily. "Please. You're talking to the greatest Earth Bender in the _history _of Earthbending, a master swordsman/ finagler/ planner, and the best Waterbender in the entire South Pole! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Added dialogue:**

**Katara: Umm... Toph? I'm the _only_ Waterbender in the South Pole.**

**Toph: Your point?**

**Katara: ...**

**Alrighty then! Here's the first chapter! There will be two more coming so watch for them :) Thanks to anyone who reads and a triple thanks to anyone who decides to review! If you liked my story and want more of it, review! The more reviews the faster I post!**

**Oh, and flamers, you can flame all you want. I haven't had any so far, so I'm kind of interested to see what you say!**

**Disclaimer: Ehem... IM (me... and yes, I do realize that IM stands for instant messaging... but whatevs, 'cause it also stands for Island Mirage!) does not, nor will ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra... Sad face :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the late update! Both of my computers broke and I haven't been able to find a working one until today :P Sorry again about that...**

**Anyways, I'm almost positive that you are not interested in my lame excuses... So ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**CH: 2**

"Polite, gentle, humble..."

Sokka had stopped listening after "Polite". Toph had been anything..._ everything_ but. She had been rude, fun, funny, rough, and cocky to the extreme. Sokka still couldn't believe that she was gone. Gone... what a terrible word. Gone... But he couldn't stop thinking it...

Gone...

Gone...

Gone...

* * *

_"The support beams are gone!" Toph grunted with effort as she held up the top of the mine. "They've collapsed!"_

_Sokka swore under his breath. Twenty feet. Just twenty feet from the exit a wounded miner knocked over a wooden beam and had sent the whole place crumbling. Some of the healthier miners had dashed out, leaving their unfortunate co-workers with Sokka and Toph. The worst part? Toph couldn't help Sokka get the wounded miners out. When the mine had started to collapse she'd only had enough time to stick her arms up and catch the ceilling. No bending._

_"How long do you think you can hold it?" The warrior asked urgently, gathering up the miners._

_"Not... long..." beads of sweat trickled down the Earthbender's face. Her milkey green eyes were squeezed shut tight as she strained to hold the mine. Her bare arms shook (she had cast her shirt off at the entrance after declairing the mine too hot and went in with only her pants and tank top). "Get... the miners... out..."_

_Sokka didn't have to be told twice. And, surprisingly, it wasn't hard at all. After all, the exit was only twenty feet away..._

_After making sure all eight miners were accounted for, Sokka slipped back into the entrance. Toph didn't look good. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she seemed to be weakening. He quickened his pace._

_"Run!" Toph suddenly cried. Sokka ran. Toward her._

_"Toph!" The Water Tribe warrior pushed on the top of the mine in an effort to help her support it. "Don't worry! I'm here!"_

_"Sokka..." she grunted, "you... **idiot**... I meant... for you to... run... **away**... from me!"_

_Sokka stared at her, stunned. "Wha- But-"_

_"Shh!" She cut him off. "Get... out of here... Snoozles..."_

_"No, Toph! I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Sokka... don't be... stupid... I'll be... fine..."_

_Sokka didn't move. Then suddenly, the earth beneath his feat shifted. Toph had slid her foot sharply, pushing him toward the mine enterance. Then, disaster..._

_Toph's legs gave out, the mine forced her to her knees. Her face tilted up, her porcelain features frozen in fear._

_"Toph!" Sokka cried in horror._

_The blind girl's face suddenly relaxed into a somewhat peacefull expression, but the fear was still in her eyes. "Sokka... Stay... Everything's... gonna be... fine..."_

_But it wasn't fine. Sokka spent hours trying to dig her out. He worked until his fingers bled and his nails broke. He worked like a madman, desperately trying to free her. His efforts bore nothing but the earthy green uniform top that Toph had disgarded near the inside of the entrance. Still, Sokka dug. He dug until a hand on his shoulder forced him to stop._

_"Sokka," Katara said gently. "I need your help. Some of these people need medicine and a doctor. I can't move them alone."_

_The warrior stared blankly at his sister. "But... Toph... She's still in there! I- I have to get her hout!" He went back to scrabbling at the earth._

_Katara pulled him away again, her expression pained. She looked him in the eyes and said slowly, sadly, "Sokka, it's been three hours. Toph would have gotten out by now if..." She glanced down, her own eyes filling with tears._

_Sokka shook his head, his grip tightening on the earthy green shirt. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew she was right..._

* * *

And now here he was. At a funeral he never thought he would attend. Numb with grief. Her last moments running through his head over and over again. Clutching her shirt tightly in his hands...

"Such a proper young lady-"

At that point, Sokka had had _enough_. He stood, marched up to the podium, pushed aside the eulogy man that Toph's parents had hired, and glared at the black clad crowd.

"Toph Bei Fong," he started, "was_ none_ of those things. She wasn't polite, or gentle, or humble, and she certainly wasn't a 'proper young lady'. She was rude, crass, testy, cocky, and behaved a lot like sand in your pants- which is to say that she loved teasing and tormenting and getting on people's nerves. She hated flying and would punch the people who dared to upset her... and the people she loved. Now I don't know how any of you feel or what you think, but as for me, I don't want to remember Toph as 'sweet' and 'innocent' because that's _not_ who she was! I want to remember her as a strong, bold, comfident woman who always spoke before she thought and never gave a horse-monkey's tail about what anyone's opinion of her was! She was fun, funny, a great scammer, and my best friend..."

Sokka trailed off. An unexpected sight met his eyes. Every single audience member was crying. Even the Boulder and Hippo. Sokka noted that his own cheeks were wet, and he sniffed as he wiped his tears away.

"You forgot '_Amazingly Awesome_'!" a voice piped up. A dirty, frizzled, grinning figure emerged from behind a pillar. "Now if you don't mind, Snoozles... I'm going to need my shirt back."

* * *

**A/N: So Toph didn't die after all! Isn't that great?**

**...**

**...**

**That _is_ great... right? I don't know! Tell me if it was good!**

**... Please?**

**lol, well, anyways, here is chapter two! Read, Review, All that jazz, and I shall do my very best to post the last chapter soon (which may or may not include Toph's version of being in the mine. I shall not say!).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender- 1) The pairings would be slightly different *couch*Tokka*cough* 2) I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics about them...**

**Until I write again!  
IM**


End file.
